1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal which is intended to more efficiently control content to run on the mobile terminal, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Related Art
Along with the rapid development of hardware and software technologies associated with various types of electronic devices including mobile terminals, an electronic device is now capable of providing or storing a wide variety of functions and information. Thus, such a wide variety of information is provided on a screen equipped on the electronic device.
In the case of a mobile terminal having a touch screen, a variety of information provided on the touch screen can be accessed simply by a user's touch operation.